forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2020 Forge Bowl Event
|image = 2020 Forge Bowl Loading Screen.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon }} The is a special event that will run from 14th January to 2nd February 2020. Welcome to the Commerzbank-Arena, as your Sea Devils in Red, take on the Galaxy in Blue, in what promises to be one of the best Finals ever. Both teams come to the match with identical records. Our half time entertainment this year promises to be one for the ages. Galaxy to kick-off.... the ball is caught in the Sea Devils End Zone, is he going to take a knee and bring it out to the 20 yard line like he normally does? NO...he is running across the End Zone...he sees a space and is running towards it....he’s through to the 20, the 30, the 40....he’s at the halfway line and running straight towards the Kicker. The rest of his team mates and the Galaxy players are trying to keep up with him. He hurdles the Kicker at the Galaxy 35 yard line and he’s down to the 30, 20, 10, 5 ....HE’S GONE ALL THE WAY.... TOUCHDOWN!!! Straight from the opening kick-off... I need to take a breath, that was an amazing run by the Sea Devils return man...OH NO there’s a flag down back at the Sea Devils 20 yard line. Who is it against???? Complete the Quests to collect Footballs . Then select the Player for Cal to pass to and advance down the Grid to score a Touchdown. Receiving rewards on every play and Touchdown. This year there is a new coaches feature to help you as well, as you aim to win BIG. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # This is your Coach. Choice wisely as each coach enhances different outcomes on each play. # This indicates your League. The more active you are, the better League you will get and the more prizes will be yours at the end. # The current Daily Special is displayed here. It will change every day. # This is the Football Counter which indicates the total number of Footballs that you have to use. # These are the Players. Each Player needs to be paid with Footballs. Once you select a Player, he will reward you with a random reward from his pool of available prizes. There are of four tiers of Players, Gold, Silver, Bronze and Others. # This is the Touchdown Reward. It indicates the Grand Prize you will get upon scoring a Touchdown, as well as showing the next two Grand Prizes. Players & Coaches Players & Coaches are the key method of progressing and scoring Touchdowns as well as collecting rewards. For every 80 yards the ball is advanced in total, a Touchdown is scored which will reward a grand prize. Each type of player advances the ball a certain distance: *Gold players: 7 yards *Silver players: 6 yards *Bronze players: 5 yards *Other players: 4 yards If the Progress Coach or the Ultimate Coach is selected, the Players gain an extra yard for the play. While the full distance of the field from staring point to the goal line is 80 yards, all yards advanced in excess are carried over to shorten the next field. As can be seen above, the Gold Players advance the ball the furthest, while the Other Players advance the least. However, simply on the basis of how far a player advances the ball we cannot completely formulate how efficient he is. Thus, the cost ratio can be seen in the Players table, which provides a clearer picture of how efficient each player is. As a new feature this year, coaches were introduced that alter different aspects of the rewards system. They may give a chance to double the won prize, heighten the chances for the Daily Special, increase the distance the players advance per play, double the league progress or do all of the before. Leagues There are 5 leagues in this event, in ascending order: * Rookie League * Amateur League * Bronze League * Silver League * Gold League The thing to be kept in mind is that the League system is not like the Top Gamester or Casanova (in Carnival events), or something like that, which offer rewards to the best player of the neighbourhood. There are 2 main differences: # In Leagues, you are not competing with your neighbourhood, you are competing with the entire World, and the scale of competition is huge here. # Also, prizes are not awarded at the end of each week. Instead, you have the entire event to make it to the Gold League! Use the days of the event to the fullest potential to reach the top, and prizes are awarded at the end of the event. The prizes can be found below, in the Prize Systems section. The yards required to make it into a League (or get relegated from one) differ according to the status of the World. A few of points to be kept in mind. Firstly, you cannot be in more than one League at any particular time. Secondly, inactivity can even relegate you, that means push you to lower leagues. And Finally, Leagues reward activity, i.e. more number of yards, so make sure to play this event and score as many Touchdowns as you can. Getting Footballs You start the event with 200 Footballs and can get more in different ways:- Firstly, by completing the quests. Secondly, By collecting the reward for logging in daily. Thirdly by finding them in Incidents in and around your City. And Finally by buying them with diamonds: * 100 Footballs = 200 Diamonds (2.00 diamonds per 1 football) * 400 Footballs = 700 Diamonds (1.75 diamonds per 1 football) * 1200 Footballs = 1995 Diamonds (1.6625 diamonds per 1 football) Expected Footballs to receive during the Forge Bowl Event : * Begining of the Event : 200 Footballs * Daily Login : 2,100 Footballs * Completing Quests : 6,840 Footballs * Milestone Bonus : 1,400 Footballs Total (Excluding Incidents) : 10,540 Footballs Quests The event features two questlines presented by the Cal Rogers. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. Every solved quest grants the player some Footballs. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The Daily Questline will give you one quest per day, for the 20 days of the event. These Quests will stack until you have completed the Main Questline. So you will not miss any if you do not complete the Main Questline on the first day. After completing the Main Questline, you will be able to complete stacked Daily Quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The first number in brackets is for Bronze Age (BA). The second number in brackets is for the Postmodern Era (PME), unless stated otherwise using ..., e.g. SAM,VF Main Questsline Daily Questsline Prize Systems Players Each player has to be paid with Footballs, then he will advance and give you a random reward based on what he offers. Gold Players Silver Players Bronze Players Other Players Sortable Cost ratio Players Summary Coaches The Coaches can be changed at any time during the Event. With the exception of the Default Coach, there are time limits and/or Diamond costs for doing so. If you do change them they will automatically revert to the Default Coach when their time is up. If you wish to use a coach before their Cooldown time expires Diamonds are needed. Daily Specials Daily Special Prizes can be won with each pass to a player. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here Touchdown Rewards Touchdown Rewards/Grand Prizes are awarded every time you get the ball into the Endzone. After receiving 18 prizes, the list starts over again from the beginning. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. The player's League depends on the total number of yards crossed during the event. All the players with the lowest 50% distance score join the Rookie league. The Amateur League is reached by the top 50%, the Bronze League by the top 25%, the Silver League by the top 5% and the golden League by the top 1%. New Buildings Other Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:Events Category:2020 Forge Bowl Event